


Bubblestand Tendency

by JohnnytheJockey



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnytheJockey/pseuds/JohnnytheJockey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caesar Zeppeli offers bubble blowing lessons to Joseph Joestar to help him train to fight the Pillar Men, but can Joseph's hot-headed nature handle the tedious effort it'll take?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblestand Tendency

Joseph Joestar was chilling out, maxin', relaxin' all cool when all of a sudden, he heard a loud clamor coming from outside. Worried that it was the pillar men suddenly arriving to beat his ass into next week, he scrambled outside, prepared to fight them off. Instead, he saw Caesar working on a project. The sounds of heavy construction and the sight of sawdust and lumber flying from his friend's direction piqued Joey's interest.

"Hey, Shiza-chan!" Joseph nice-u nice-u'd, "What are ya doing making such a racket!?" Caesar wiped the sweat from his brow, somehow forgetting the fact that he was wearing a headband. "Nothing much, just working on your next training exercise." He replied with an air of superiority, presenting the makeshift lemonade-stand type structure to Joseph. "HWAAAAAT?!!" Joseph exclaimed, his hands clapping the side of his face, heavily resembling the cover of the Home Alone movies. "You're killin' me here, Shiza!" Joseph complained. "Yeah, well it's not like I expected you to be one to be eager to do hard work, but you gotta learn how to channel Hamon better." Caesar rubbed his hands together to clean the sawdust off of them."So I figured it would be kind of me to share my bubble launcher technique with you."

Joseph crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side, "I dunno how I feel about blowing a bunch of fruity bubbles in a fight..." he muttered with a slight whine to his voice. Caesar scoffed, "Don't be such a baby, Jojo." Caesar then tapped on the glass jar placed on the table in front of him. Joseph silently pondered what this meant and noticed the "25 cents" painted in bold red letters."You're kidding me, Caesar..." Joseph muttered, "First you harsh my mellow by making a ruckus and now I gotta fork over my hard earned cash?" Caesar simply shrugged, "Sorry you have to give me a whole quarter of your allowance, Jojo, but it'll be worth it in the long run, I promise." After depositing the quarter in the jar and hearing the resounding "clink", Joseph glanced expectantly over at Caesar. Caesar nodded upon the signing of this unspoken contract and had readied a bottle of bubble soap as well as a plastic blower."Okay, Jojo, I'm only gonna show you this once, so pay attention. It's all in the technique..."

"First go like this, spin around. Stop! Double take three times: one, two, three. Theeeen PELVIC THRUST! Whoooo! Whooooooo! Stop on your right foot, DON'T FORGET IT! Now its time to bring it around town. Bring-it-a-round-town. Then you do this, then this, and this, and that, and-this-and-that-and-this-and-that, and then... "

Caesar then blew out a fantastically huge bubble resonating with ripple energy. With the snap of Caesar's fingers, the bubble burst into a shower of sparks. "WHOOOA!!! Nice-u nice-u! Verrry nice-u, Shiza-chan!" Joseph cheered. "So I can do that, too!?" Caesar chuckled to himself, "Only if you remember the technique!" Joseph quickly grabbed the tools from Caesar's hand and prepared to blow a bubble, too.  _There ain't no way I'm doing that nutty dance, how hard can blowing a single ripple bubble be?_ Joseph took a deep breath, making sure that he utilized his his ripple breathing so that it'd transfer into the bubble. With a great exhale, Joseph pushed his air all the way through the wand, forming a ferocious......ly small bubble. The malformed bubble sank to the ground and popped upon hitting the grass, releasing a pathetic fizzle of ripple energy. Joseph simply frowned at this failure. 

Caesar sighed,"Try again, Jojo..." Joseph took a deeper breath this time and repeated his course of action, yielding no fruitful results. Caesar gulped while he observed Joseph's progressively angrier and angrier state. Joseph took a tremendously deep breath and continued to blow into the sudsy wand until his face turned red. He ultimately suffered from a fit of heaving panting, but also yet another wimpy bubble. "The technique, Joseph. Remember your technique..." Caesar was practically pleading at this point. "Fine then, Caes!" Joseph nearly hollered at this point, "I'll do your stupid dance, fine!"  
  
"Technique? Technique!? Technique, technique, technique, technique, TECHNIQUE!" Joseph proceeded to imitate Caesar, overly exaggerating his Italian accent, "First I do this, spin around. Stop. Double take three times. And here we go, pelvic thrust. Wehooooo! Wehoohoo! Oh, stop on your right foot, don't forget it. Then, bring it around town. And a little of this, a little of that, a little of this, this, this, this, that, that, that, that. And that, that, that that that that! And then..." Joseph then gave a tremendous scream into the bubble wand, his ripple energy resonating within its soapy walls. As the bubble continued to grow in size, it rose higher and higher into the sky, still attached to the bubble wand. Joseph is carried a few feet into the air before the wand popped off of the bottom of the bubble.  
  
Joseph stared in awe at what he had done and Caesar looked onward as well. "Damn, nice Jojo!" Caesar congratulated his comrade, "That was some good technique!" Joseph gave a cocky smirk while tooching (this is a real pose, google it), "Heh, technique? Don't make me laugh Shiza-chan! That was all thanks to my beautiful Joestar genes!" Upon breaking his pose, Joseph strode back to his home and closed the door behind him, hooting and hollering to celebrate his victory.  _You know what?_ Caesar thought,  _I'll indulge the guy, that was some mighty fine bubble-blowing after all._ "Jojo's got genes! Jojo's got genes! Jojo's got genes!" In the middle of Caesar's celebratory chanting, the titanic bubble that Joseph had created had returned back to earth and slowly enveloped the entirety of Joseph's house.  
  
With a moist popping noise, the entirety of the house was pushed into the bubble's innards and was situated within it. With a rumbling noise, the bubble had begun to rise, taking Joseph's house along with it. Caesar, in the middle of his chanting, had finally noticed what had happened and trained his eyes upwards towards the window of the rising building. Caesar swore that he saw Joseph looking out of the window as well, mouthing a silent "OH MY GOD" that was absorbed by the formidable wall of the bubble.  
  
Caesar figured that he return to the Earth...eventually.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
